Voice communications generally are received by a calling party without any context. So if a first party calls a second party, the second party has no idea what the call is about until the first party starts talking and explains why they initiated the communication. People have tried to sidestep this issue by having a personal assistant screen calls, acting as a human filter. In modern mobile and wired telephones, methods and systems are used as an automatic filter, such as voice mail, where a person may be forced to leave a message identifying who they are and what the call is about in order for them to receive a call back. Text-based caller identification provides some level of context by displaying the identity of a caller on a screen on a telephone to allow a called party to see an identification of a calling party before a telephone call is answered. A text-to-speech (TTS) system may be used to speak aloud a name presented in a caller identification field in association with a calling party. Some telephones allow custom ring tones to be assigned to specific telephone numbers, but the assignment of custom ring tones to specific numbers is not an automated process. Even if a caller is identified by TTS technology, or a unique ring tone, often times an individual receives such communication without any context. Accordingly, a user who accepts a call from someone has no idea what that call may be about until the user starts talking with them. There is a need for a system which provides information other than caller identification data along with a call in real-time so as to provide the party called with as much information and context as possible about an incoming call so that the call recipient can conduct a conversation with all necessary information. In the past, such information was provided asynchronously, such as by sending an email prior to the voice communication.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.